


Cold Stone Creamery Never Disappoints

by th_orbruce (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce has a crush, Gen, M/M, but like tony isn't in it bruce just mentions him a few times, spoiler it's on thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/th_orbruce
Summary: After a late night at the lab, Bruce goes to bed and dreams of a god.





	Cold Stone Creamery Never Disappoints

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thorbruce/gammahammer/thruce fic??? i've lowkey shipped them since ragnarok but now that everyone i follow on everything is posting about them i knew i needed to write some shit lmao

The numbers just didn’t make sense. Bruce’s hands shook as he typed out the equation, running tests over and over. But he always came up with the same,  _ wrong, _ answer. The yields kept laughing at him, despite being such a simple practice, one that even someone who knew nothing about chemistry could do easily. He couldn’t keep his hands steady long enough to adjust the microscope under his eye, or to prepare a sample properly. He stood angrily from his rolling stool, readying himself to attack the problem again. But with his eyes burning and his heart pounding, he could barely think about what he was able to do first. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tips of his fingers start turning green from his frustration, and that’s when he decided to call it a night. No use hulking out over a problem only Banner could fix. He sighed and looked at his watch. 5:03 am. 

“Shit,” he whispered, taking off his glasses in an attempt to rub the dryness from his eyes. He needed to sleep on the issue, something he had just recently started doing when he was working. He knew that the change was all because of Thor, how he approached his own problems with a plan prepared and necessities assembled. Bruce just needed to be more like his friend. 

So he went to bed.

Taking off his glasses before he got to his room was something that he had just started doing as well. As of late, he had started getting migraines, sometimes making him bedridden for days on end. He had noticed that resting his eyes before he was actually winding down to sleep was something that had helped him to not wake up with pounding in his head and a lurching stomach. Besides, he knew the halls between the lab and his room well enough to know how far the corners were from each other in the dark. 

The trip was silent, save for the sound of his shoes shuffling tiredly on the tiled floor. When he had reached his room, he didn’t even bother with pajamas, just stripping to his underwear and socks and sliding under the covers on the side of the bed he always slept on. He set his glasses on the bedside table, noticing that there was a glass of water on it that he didn’t remember setting there. Regardless, he just assumed that either it was Thor or Tony subtly urging him to take care of himself more or that he had simply forgotten that he had put it there, and settled his head against the pillow. It wasn’t the feather pillow that he was used to, but he didn’t really think of the loss, instead focusing on how nice the memory foam made his neck feel after it being craned over for almost twelve hours in the lab. He silently sent a thank you to Thor and Tony for watching out for him, it made him feel so warm inside that there were people who didn’t just think of him as a monster. The pillow smelled nice too, like honey and woodsmoke. He wondered if they had taken it from someone else’s room, or if they had just washed it in a detergent that he had never heard of. His heart jumped as he pictured the possibility of Tony taking it off of Thor’s bed, but he calmed down soon after. Of course it wasn’t Thor’s pillow, why would he just give it away? His mind was sluggishly thinking of what the smell reminded him of as he slipped into sleep. 

In his dream, he was in the lab. He wasn’t alone, though, Thor was there, standing tall in full battle gear. His uncovered eye crackled with lightning and he smiled gently at Bruce. The dream felt so real, but even if it wasn’t, the jump in his heart rate at that smile definitely was. “Cold Stone Creamery never disappoints,” Thor said, his voice booming like thunder in the large room. 

Bruce had no time to ask him what that meant, why he was in the lab talking of ice cream when he was obviously in the middle of a fight, because with a loud crack, Thor was gone, leaving the lightbulbs in the lab burnt out and a static in the air. He didn’t even register how ridiculous the situation was because of the serious tone surrounding it. He heard a siren in the distance that he hadn’t heard before due to Thor’s raging storm. Within moments, though, the siren’s blares morphed into a familiar tune- that of an ice cream truck. It wasn’t a bad dream, just confusing. But usually being aware that he was dreaming when he was, Bruce was relieved. It had been a long time since he had slept without being plagued by nightmares.

The bizarre dream faded away as Bruce opened his eyes into another dream. This one could be considered bizarre as well, but for a different reason. He was in bed. With Thor. He was in Thor’s bed. The god was staring at him with one wide eye, the other’s socket uncovered, revealing the painful looking scars surrounding it. He was shirtless, the sunrise casting a shadow of his bare shoulder onto the sheets between them. He really was a god.

“Banner,” he greeted, the corner of his lip moving up in a sly smile. “Good morning.” This dream felt even more real than the last, Bruce concluded, as his heart went crazy in his chest. But he couldn’t dream about _Thor_ , his ~~(insanely hot, smart, and kind)~~ _best friend._ Especially not like this. He wouldn’t allow it. Not with Thor smiling at him like that, with his entire facial expression so soft, with the distance between them feeling so close yet so far. He wanted to reach out and pull Thor into him, feel Thor’s muscles under his hands, lay in his arms for as long as the dream lasted.

But he settled with a quiet “Good morning” back. 

Thor smiled wider, if that was possible, his expression somehow getting even softer. He moved closer, close enough that their faces were almost touching. Bruce thought he was going to have a heart attack. He could practically feel Thor’s warm breath against his face as he spoke. “Is there any reason you’re in my bed? Not that I’m complaining, of course. Just wondering.”

Bruce waited for the background of the situation to catch up with him, as it often did when he was asked a question in his dreams. But no explanation came. 

And that’s when he realized that he was awake.

 

 

LATER

“Do you like ice cream?”

“Of course not, why do you ask?” 

“No reason."

**Author's Note:**

> i just made a [tumblr](https://hulkdefensesquad.tumblr.com) for my writing bc i didn't have one before so follow it if you want but no pressure :) i'm always accepting prompts and ideas for one shots if that's somethin ur interested in doing


End file.
